


Secretly Friends with the Avengers

by theultimatenerd04



Series: Secretly What? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Artist Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Drawing, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sketching, Team Bonding, Team as Family, spiderfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04
Summary: Second in the Secretly What? seriesPeter has come a long way since he started drawing again. He's much more comfortable with himself and feeling a lot better because of it. Then Tony Stark invites him to come to Avengers Tower and wow, those are the Avengers. The actual Avengers. What even is his life?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Secretly What? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734910
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Secretly Friends with the Avengers

Peter was happy. Happier than he’d been in a long time. He’d bought two new sketchbooks since he drew that first image and was close to finishing his third. But then Tony Stark texted him, asking him to come to Avengers Tower. No explanation, just I’m expecting you here. It wasn’t like Peter could say no. A year ago. he would have been jumping for joy. He was going to Avengers Tower to spend time with his idol! It was a dream come true. But now, his ever-present anxiety was whispering in his ear, saying ‘He’s just going to take away your suit again. You messed up and he’s going to hate you.’

The voice continued it’s whispering throughout the tense car ride with Happy, even continued during the elevator ride up to the common room. It stopped as soon as the doors opened and that’s when Peter knew he was stuffed. All the Avengers were there, sprawled on the couches, watching some show on the massive flat screened TV. 

”Boss, Peter Parker is here to see you as requested.”  
Peter froze as Mr Stark turned around.

”Oh Pete, you’re here! Awesome. Why’d I invite you again? Ah yes, meeting the team. Well, team meet Peter Parker also known as Spiderman.”

By this time, the rest of the Avengers had turned around and Peter’s spidery-sense tingled as another four pairs of eyes landed on him. 

”This squirt was the one that fought us at the airport? What the fuck?” 

”Language, Sam!” Mr Stark said, stifling a laugh. ”Anyway yeah, Peter was in Germany. Any other issues, questions, concerns?”

”Yes actually.” Captain America spoke up (Captain America, Peter was standing in a room with the actual Captain America. Ned was going to be so jealous). ”How old is this kid?”

”Nope don’t care. Question time over. Come on kid, you’ve met the team, now it’s time to science!”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. ”I-I get to come down to the lab?” 

”Careful kid, don't want to catch any flies in that mouth of yours. Hang on a sec, do you eat flies?” Mr Stark turned to look at him with a mock serious look on his face. 

”Wait, wait. Tony this is serious! How old was he when you recruited him?” 

”Come on, kid. We can worry about your spidery eating habits later.” Mr Stark said, speaking over the Captain. 

He turned back towards the elevator, walking over. Peter had no choice but to follow. 

”Nice meeting you kid.” A red-haired woman Peter knew to be the Black Widow said.

”Thanks. I-I mean you too. You too!.” An embarrassing squeak came out of Peter’s mouth and he blushed, face going bright red.

The elevator doors closed and Mr Stark chuckled. ”Nice job kid.”

———

When he got home that afternoon, the first thing he did was call Ned, laughing at his friend blatantly fanboying. Once he had hung up, the next thing was to pull out his sketch book and draw. He spent the rest of the evening like that, curled up against the wall, balancing the sketchbook on his lap. 

It took a few hours but eventually he was done. It was black and white, just like all his other drawings but he had still managed to capture the sheer domesticity of the Avengers when he first walked in. Mr. Stark was standing off to one side, leaning on an armchair that held Hawkeye. Hawkeye was balancing his legs on Black Widow’s shoulder as she tried to push them off. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were sitting side by side on couch with Falcon next to them. 

It was the first thing he had drawn of someone that wasn’t part of his family. The feeling that arose in his chest was foreign but after some soul-searching, he decided that it didn’t matter what the feeling was. He was proud of what he had achieved and he was happy. That was all that mattered.

———

Over the next few months, Peter became a fixture in Avengers Tower. He would go in every Friday afternoon to do science with Mr. Stark and then sometimes stay over if May had a night shift. It was nice. With the Avengers, he didn't need to hide. They all knew just how hard it was to be a superhero, even if Peter wasn’t quite on that level yet. They knew about the frequent nightmares, the random bursts of hyper vigilance because all of them had been through similar things. 

The first condition Mr Stark had made him agree to once he got the suit back and he’d offered to mentor Spiderman was that although he couldn’t tell Aunt May a lot of things, Peter always had to tell Mr Stark. It was extended to include the rest of the Avengers as well once Peter had met them but he still felt safer telling Mr Stark. He didn’t think that would ever change. 

Even so, he found himself getting closer to many of the other Avengers and he smiled as he flipped through his sketchbook, reminiscing.

One of the first ones he drew was of Hawkeye-call-me-Clint. Peter had been staying at the Tower overnight and, after a nightmare, had ended up going to grab a glass of water. Somehow, in between leaving his room and arriving in the kitchen, he had ended up walking on the wall. Peter must have been half-asleep because he didn’t even notice the older man until he had walked into him. 

Clint had yelped in surprise and then promptly challenged Peter to a prank war, seeming to think that Peter had tried to scare him on purpose. Peter didn’t try to correct him, preferring to save his dignity. The ensuring prank war was the bane of the rest of the Avenger’s existence but also one of the highlights of Peter’s time at the Tower. He had never had so much fun with someone outside his family and Ned. It was the first of hopefully many more memories to come.

The next image was that of Black Widow-call-me-Natasha. She was making breakfast when he had walked into the kitchen.

”Good morning маленький паук.”

”What does that mean Ms Widow.”

”Natasha маленький паук. And it means little spider.”

”Ooh cool! We’re like the Spiderbuds!”

”Spiderbuds?”

”Yeah cause you’re the Black Widow and I’m Spiderman. We’re both spiders!”

The look of fondness on her face was by far the most emotion Peter had ever seen her display. The fact that she felt comfortable enough with him to let down her diamond walls made him… He didn’t even know. Loved maybe? No, that was too strong of a word. He felt like he was becoming part of something bigger. It was a nice feeling.

Most of his Avenger drawings were of Mr Stark, which made sense because he was the Avenger he spent the most time with. He had sketches of Mr Stark in the lab, in the common room and that one time he came to Peter’s apartment. May’s face in that drawing was comical. 

He still wasn’t that close with Captain America-call-me-Steve, the Winter Soldier or Falcon. He’d never really exchanged more than small talk with the Captain, getting the sense that he disapproved of him being Spiderman so young. Peter could deal with that. It was one of the reasons he had a secret identity in the first place. Still, having the great Captain America actively disapprove of something that made up a large part of his identity really sucks. But he’d get through it. He always did. 

Peter wasn’t sure what was with the Winter Soldier. If he was being honest, the man scared him a little. Peter knew his past, of course he did but he couldn’t get past the fact that the Winter Soldier had killed Mr Stark’s parents. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents. Peter couldn’t… Couldn’t…Didn’t know what to think. Logically, he knew that it wasn’t the man’s fault but his heart had always controlled him more than his brain. In a bid not to offend the guy, Peter tried to subtly avoid him and limit the times where they crossed paths. So far, it seemed to be working. 

The Falcon was… Saying he was cold would be an understatement. Peter definitely avoided him as much as he could, not knowing how to react to someone so blatantly disliking him. He didn’t know why. Peter wished he did; then maybe he could figure out how to fix it but he didn’t want to ask. Maybe he could get Mr Stark to. That was something to think about. 

Peter wasn’t sure how it happened by somehow over the last few months, he had grown close with most of the Avengers, now being able to confidently call them friends. Ned’s delight when Peter told him was intangible and Peter smiled just thinking about it. He was helping people through Spiderman and still had friends his own age and the Avengers. He was killing this whole work-life balance thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment or kudos before you go! They are a writer's form of fuel and as seen by this second update in one day (a novel concept for me), it really gets the muse going. 
> 
> Anyway, I've planned out (sorta) the last part of this series of hopefully that should be out soon. Hopefully. It's not like I have much else to do :)


End file.
